


Close To You

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the more experienced gives Wonderweiss ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

Wonderweiss watched from his vantage point in a darkened corner as the two women walked down the hallway. Reaching her quarters, Halibel paused to open the door before guiding the other woman inside. The arrancar had barely made it through the doorway before an arm was slipped around her waist that pulled her close. Wonderweiss gazed with wide eyes as the blonde leaned down to murmur something into her Fracción's ear that made the other woman smile. He watched as Halibel raised a hand to comb through the arrancar's dark hair before she was pulled close for a kiss. His eyes travelled the same path Halibel's roaming hand did as it slid across the woman's chest, unfastening her top before sweeping white fabric aside to stroke at the pale skin beneath to the woman's delight. Wonderweiss marveled at how Halibel bent to plant kisses on the woman's chest as her grinning Fracción combed through her pale hair before the scene was hidden from view as the Espada edged the door closed with a foot.

Sitting in the darkened corner, Wonderweiss' heart pounded in his chest, a warm feeling in his gut that seemed to spread lower. He touched a hand to his lips, trying to imagine what it would be like to have another set pressed to his own. He'd rarely felt this way before. The only thing that brought out similar feelings was when he watched Tousen spar by himself under the artificial blue sky of Las Noches. As Tousen was usually shirtless at the time, the arrancar would gaze at his muscled chest and belly as the shinigami practiced his swordsmanship. Wonderweiss recalled how he'd have to bite his lip as he watched perspiration bead on the shinigami's dark skin to trickle down his chest and past his navel, disappearing into his black hakama.

"Tousen," Wonderweiss said wonderingly before wandering off to find the man.

Kaname sat in the courtyard on a bench, enjoying the peaceful late morning. Looking in the direction of the familiar spiritual power that he sensed draw nearer, he greeted the small arrancar. To his surprise, Wonderweiss bounded toward him to kneel on the bench, putting arms around his waist and nuzzling close.

"What's this?" Tousen asked, wondering at the hollow's behavior. But he still put an arm around the hollow's waist and raised a hand to stroke through his pale hair. He chuckled at the way the boyish creature tried to burrow closer because of his actions. A faint smile spread across Kaname's face despite himself at the warm feeling in his belly. Wonderweiss seemed so innocent most of the time, even though Tousen didn't doubt that the hollow was as dangerous a creature as most were.

Tousen frowned at the muffled words Wonderweiss murmured against his shoulder, thinking that they couldn't have been what he thought they were. When the man made no response, Wonderweiss pulled back somewhat to gaze at the man's face, saying more clearly, "You're beautiful," so that the man could hear.

Wonderweiss frowned when he was met with a wide-eyed stare in his direction. Halibel's Fracción had seemed much happier when she'd heard those words earlier. The arrancar pouted, returning to nuzzle against the man, repeating the phrase again. He meant the words. Usually he was content to just watch the shinigami, loving the way the man moved, the man's expressions, and the sound of his voice. Everything about him was beautiful to Wonderweiss, even if the man couldn't physically see it.

Kaname smiled finally, chuckling as he returned the arrancar's embrace. "You're very sweet, Wonderweiss."

Tousen thought nothing of it as a hand idly trailed across his chest as Wonderweiss cooed softly. But when the boyish arrancar moved to straddle him, the shinigami let out a gasp of surprise. He gazed in Wonderweiss' direction as the blonde raised a hand to cup his face, sliding it back through the man's hair before he leaned forward to press lips to his. In his shock, Tousen didn't react immediately. But when the blonde tried to sloppily deepen the kiss, he planted hands on the hollow's shoulders to push him away.

"Wonderweiss, what's gotten into-" Tousen managed to get out before lips covered his again, Wonderweiss making an insistent sound. He tried to dislodge the small arrancar, but his grip was strong. The hands on Wonderweiss' shoulders stopped pushing as the shinigami gave in to the feeling building within him. It seemed almost wrong, but the warm weight in Tousen's lap and the inexperienced press of lips against his own felt rather pleasant.

A familiar voice came from not so far away, startling the shinigami. "You're always talking about morals, and look at you. Why don't you and your puppy get a room?" Grimmjow told the shinigami as he strolled toward them from a distance away.

Feeling embarrassed, Tousen managed to detach himself from the arrancar's lips, pushing the blonde off his lap and making him pout. "Not that I need to explain anything to you," Tousen began, a frown on his face, "but this isn't what it looks like. I don't know what brought this on." He tried to ignore the fact that he'd begun to enjoy it before the Espada had showed up.

Grimmjow raised his hands as he walked away. "Hey, it's not my business what you do with your little pet. You wouldn't be the only one around this place with strange tastes."

Tousen's brows knitted further together as he heard the Espada saunter past. Someone like Grimmjow looking down on him was beyond exasperating. He blinked as he felt that Wonderweiss was crouching on the ground by the opposite side of the bench, most likely staring at him. The boyish arrancar made a worried sound as he bit his thumb.

"I'm not angry with you, Wonderweiss," Kaname told the hollow in reassurance. Wonderweiss made a sound that seemed to show his uncertainty on that score. Tousen sighed. He wasn't sure what had brought that behavior on, but the feelings that it had brought to the surface in him made Tousen uneasy. Having fond feelings for a hollow was bad enough, anything more would be unacceptable, especially with how innocent the arrancar seemed to be.

*******************************************

In the evening, Wonderweiss was wandering the halls of their stronghold. As they normally did at this time of day, his travels took him toward Tousen's quarters. Usually, the arrancar was content to hover by the man's room, feeling the pulse of the spiritual power within. Tonight, however, the door was slightly ajar, tempting him. Biting his lip, Wonderweiss crept closer, peeking through the crack in the door before entering as quietly as he could.

Slinking toward the bedroom of the man's quarters, he found Tousen lying on his bed on his side, his back to the door and the covers bunched near the foot of the bed. Wonderweiss eyed the shinigami, who had shed his usual outfit in favor of a black yukata, a violet pattern woven into it. The fabric was arranged so that it exposed quite a bit of the man's legs. Making a soft wondering sound, the arrancar moved closer, wanting to see more of the man's skin, picturing in his mind what it would be like to sweep the fabric aside to expose the juncture of hip and thigh. Would Tousen moan the way Halibel's Fracción had?

When Wonderweiss had nearly crept close enough, a hand extended tentatively forward, he found himself grasped by the arm and flipped onto his back on the bed, his legs partly hanging off. Simultaneous with this was the sound of what was likely a katana being unsheathed. Wonderweiss knew his ears weren't mistaken when Tousen's zanpakutou was held to his throat as the shinigami loomed over him.

Wonderweiss stared upward with wide eyes as he watched Tousen blink sleepily. "Wonderweiss?" he asked as his senses confirmed who it was. He sighed, sliding his sword back into its sheath and setting it on the other side of the bed. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that when I'm asleep," he explained to the hollow. "Was there something that you wanted?"

The blonde stared at him, making a dejected sound. Everything he'd been doing lately seemed to be making the man upset with him. He hadn't intended to make the shinigami angry. He hated that he couldn't make the man understand what he wanted. Or maybe Tousen did understand, and that was what annoyed him. Biting his lip, Wonderweiss lurched forward, landing against the man's chest and wrapping arms around his waist

Tousen sighed as he heard the arrancar's muffled 'sorry.' He patted the blonde's head, stroking through his hair as he nuzzled closer. "There isn't anything to be sorry about," Tousen told him, knowing that the small hollow was referring to his behavior earlier in the day. Tousen leaned down so that his cheek pressed against the hollow's soft hair, making the arrancar coo softly. He frowned. Kaname hadn't expected it, but somehow he'd become all too fond of the arrancar who shadowed his every move, liking his company. It wasn't at all like what he'd had in Soul Society, the remembrance of quiet evenings spent in Komamura's company bringing on a pang of something that felt suspiciously like guilt. He pulled the hollow closer, waiting for the wave of regret to fade. No, it wasn't like what he'd left behind at all, but it was still nice. Just like the press of the blonde's lips against his own had been.

Wonderweiss continued to cling to the shinigami, content with having those arms thrown around him. Being close to Tousen made that gnawing hunger that was always inside of him less. He could almost forget about it entirely as he drank in the man's warmth and felt his spiritual power wash over him. The man smelled wonderful, freshly bathed smooth skin under his cheek. Knowing he was likely going to anger the man, but not being able to help it, he raised a hand to stroke the exposed skin of the man's chest, daring to push the yukata further open gradually to test the man's reaction. He didn't understand why Tousen had responded so differently than Halibel's Fracción had. Didn't he like him, too?

"I like you," Wonderweiss murmured against his chest as fingers drew idle circles on Tousen's skin.

After a long pause in which the ache in the empty spot in Wonderweiss' chest seemed to increase, the arrancar heard, "I like you, too, Wonderweiss." As surprised as he was pleased, the hollow pulled back to gaze up at the man, whose brows were furrowed as if in thought. The arrancar watched the shinigami worry his bottom lip with his teeth before the hands resting on his hips were drawn up his sides toward his shoulders, sliding upward to cup his face. Wonderweiss made a wondering sound as the man loomed closer, sightless eyes closing as he pressed lips against the blonde's in a kiss.

Still feeling mildly uneasy about the situation, Tousen managed to ignore this in favor of easing the longing that he felt. Kaname deepened the kiss, parting the arrancar's lips under his own to slide a tongue inside to sweep the blonde's mouth lazily. Wonderweiss made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, deciding that kissing was much better when both people participated.

Tousen's lips trailed across the line of Wonderweiss' jaw as the blonde bared his throat obligingly. A hand rose tentatively to pluck at the top of the arrancar's clothing. Realizing what the shinigami wanted, Wonderweiss pulled away to unfasten and peel the garment off, discarding it haphazardly before returning to press his bared skin against Tousen. The shinigami pulled the smaller form into his lap, turning him so that his nude back pressed against his chest. Wonderweiss shifted against him, enjoying the way that the man's hands roved over his body as he nipped at his neck.

In a few moments, a hand slid downward to stroke the blonde's lower belly, slipping lower to dip inside of his hakama. Wonderweiss gasped, writhing in the shinigami's lap as a stroking hand surrounded him. He fisted the fabric of the man's yukata as he moaned, arching against him.

Tousen loved the feel of soft hair against his face and the murmurings that the arrancar uttered as he worked his erection in his fist. He held him close with an arm around his upper body, enjoying the feel of the small frame in his arms.

"So beautiful, Wonderweiss," Kaname murmured into the arrancar's ear. For his part, Wonderweiss moaned, his hips bucking up gently into the shinigami's fist.

The hollow's almost desperate vocalizations told Kaname that he was close. A few moments more, and Wonderweiss was crying out, creamy fluid spilling over the shinigami's fist. Tousen continued to milk him until he was completely spent and shivering slightly in his arms. Kaname raised his soiled hand to his face, lapping at the fluid on his fingers. Sated, Wonderweiss turned in his arms to watch the man's actions, his spent member twitching at the sight.

Shifting in Tousen's lap, Wonderweiss felt the hardness beneath him and heard the man's gentle groan at the friction that his movements had caused. Wonderweiss wanted to give the man pleasure, too, remembering the Fracción's head tilting backward in bliss as Halibel tasted her skin. Scooting off Tousen's lap, Wonderweiss opened the man's yukata completely. Though surprised, Tousen didn't stop him, curious to find out the hollow's intentions.

Finding the man nude under the garment, Wonderweiss ran a hand across his lower belly down to the shinigami's nest of dark curls. Surrounding the man with both hands, Wonderweiss stroked him slowly, his eyes gazing between the sight of the hardening length in his hands and Tousen's blissful face as his head rolled back onto his shoulders, his loose braids falling down his back. Wonderweiss loved the sound of that deep voice moaning his name softly. Eyes catching the sight of clear fluid beading on the crown of Tousen's erection, the hollow leaned downward, lapping at it tentatively as he remembered how the man had tasted him. Kaname gave a surprised groan, managing to tell the arrancar that he didn't have to continue, but making no moves to stop him. Wonderweiss had no intention of doing any such thing, enjoying the taste as much as Tousen's vocalizations. Knowing that he could make the usually quiet man behave this way was strangely thrilling.

When the laving tongue was replaced with a suckling mouth, Kaname cried out, bracing himself against the bed with his hands. Clawing at the sheets behind him, Kaname groaned, his legs parting unconsciously as his toes curled. Wonderweiss gazed up at him, excitedly stepping up his movements. Tousen's hips moved almost of their own volition in short strokes, pushing him through the circle of Wonderweiss' fingers and into his warm mouth.

Panting, Kaname tried to warn the hollow of his impending orgasm. He moved to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder, but Wonderweiss taking him deeper into that sucking mouth made the hand squeeze instead of push as he gasped. With a drawn out moan, Tousen came, his essence shooting against the back of the hollow's throat. Though surprised at first, Wonderweiss swallowed greedily, continuing to milk the shinigami's erection with his hands

Collapsing onto the bed, Tousen lay on his back panting as he felt Wonderweiss lap at the stray spatter on his belly with a pink tongue. The arrancar crawled up the shinigami's body to kiss his face and lips. Pulling the arrancar against his chest, Tousen tugged the blanket up around them both, content as the smaller form burrowed closer against him under the coverlet. He could worry about the nagging of his conscience in the morning, if it ever came.

The next morning as a wandering Grimmjow noticed Wonderweiss exiting Tousen's room practically on the shinigami's heels, he smirked. He'd had a feeling that the shinigami was fooling around with the boyish arrancar that followed him around like a lovesick pup. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he trailed a distance behind the pair. It was always the quiet ones that had the weirdest tastes.

End


End file.
